Fire
by Cabernet Sauvignon
Summary: Darren dice cinco pequeñas palabras que sorprenden a Chris. Traducción autorizada por LauGS. CC.


Traducción autorizada por **LauGS**

**Resumen:** Darren dice cinco pequeñas palabras que sorprenden a Chris.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de LauGS, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

Link al original -_quiten los espacios y reemplacen los (puntos)_: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)n e t /s/7366484/

* * *

**Fire**

* * *

—Creo que me gustan las vergas.

El café que Chris estaba bebiendo en ese momento se quedó atascado en su garganta, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo realmente grande para poder tragarlo. Alzó la mirada, tosiendo, hacia la puerta abierta de su tráiler. Darren estaba parado allí, una mirada pensativa en sus ojos avellana.

—¿Q-qué? —murmuró Chris, confundido—. Tú…

—Oh, Dios, eso salió realmente mal, ¿cierto? —Darren cerró la puerta y se acercó a él—. Eso no era lo que quería decir…

—Dios, Darren, eres tan…

—Quiero decir que creo que me gusta _tu_ verga —dijo el mayor despreocupadamente, demasiado despreocupadamente para estar hablando de algo que Chris consideraba que era privado, muy, _muy_ privado.

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras Chris trataba de decidir si Darren de verdad había dicho esas palabras o no. Cuando le vio encogiéndose de hombros, como si no hubiera dicho nada particularmente inusual, Chris puso la taza en la mesa y juntó las manos en su regazo, respirando profundamente.

—¿Ahora me estás tomando el pelo? —preguntó, y estaba seguro de que no había parpadeado desde que Darren había abierto la boca.

—No, en realidad no. He estado pensando en ello por un tiempo y…

—Has estado pensando. Por un tiempo. En mi pene —repitió Chris.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Darren, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a Chris, que no se había movido del sofá—. Culpo a esos pantalones que llevas todos los días. Son tan ajustados. De verdad alimentan mi imaginación.

—Tu imaginación. —Chris sabía que no estaba siendo muy elocuente ahora mismo, pero no parecía poder encontrar las palabras. O su cerebro—. Darren, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Yo ni siquiera debería ser parte de tu imaginación.

Darren sonrió, el bastardo _sonrió_. —Te lo dije, esos pantalones de verdad llaman la atención.

—No puedes simplemente decir que piensas en mi pene. —Chris estaba caliente… ¡no! Estaba _horrorizado_, no caliente, _horrorizado_.

—Pero parece que tienes un pene muy sobresaliente.

—Oh, dios mío.

Chris enterró la cara en sus manos y sintió el sonrojo subiendo a sus mejillas. Esto no estaba pasando. No había manera de que Darren estuviera frente a él, hablando con tanta despreocupación de su condenado pene.

—Y apuesto a que sabes jodidamente increíble.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Chris sintió sus pies en el suelo, sintió su cuerpo moverse, pero su cerebro estaba atontado. Toda la tensión sexual que había estado acumulando desde que el estúpido de Darren había entrado en el set casi hacia un año, todo encantador con esos rizos oscuros, esos ojos dorados y esa perfecta sonrisa, finalmente explotó. Un segundo estaba sentado con la cara roja y escondida, y al siguiente estaba empujando al mayor contra la pared, inclinándose ese par de pulgadas entre ellos para devorarle los labios.

Darren gimió inmediatamente, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor para acercarle. El calor fue inmediato y tan, tan intenso que Chris estaba abrumado por este. Era como estar envuelto en una llama en lugar de brazos, como ser quemado con toda la potencia de un millón de fuegos, su piel buscando alivio. Un alivio que sólo Darren podía proporcionar.

Chris no pidió permiso antes de empujar su lengua en la boca de Darren. La boca del mayor sabía dulce, y Chris supo que se volvería adicto a él con mucha facilidad. Los labios bajo los suyos eran muy perceptivos, y muy pronto Darren le encontró con su propia lengua y, _mierda_, Chris se sentía tan aturdido.

Darren pareció aprovecharse de ello, porque de repente estaba alejando a Chris antes de inmovilizarle contra la pared donde él había estado un segundo antes. Chris estaba sin aliento y perdido en una deliciosa confusión. Darren atacó su cuello, provocando el más bajo gemido, que viajó directo a su verga. Darren chupó la sensible piel pálida, y Chris gimoteó bajo él.

—P-por qué, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? —consiguió preguntar, y debería haberse sentido orgulloso de sí mismo por poder formar las palabras mientras Darren lamía su punto de pulso.

—Porque quiero —respondió el hombre mayor con impasibilidad—. Porque te quiero.

Chris jadeó al notar las manos de Darren bajando hacia el dobladillo de su camisa. —¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Jodidamente demasiado tiempo. —Darren deslizó un dedo bajo la tela para tocar el abdomen plano de Chris y el ligero rastro de vello que iba hacia sus pantalones—. Meses.

—¿Por qué ahora? —La pregunta real era, _¿por qué Chris estaba hablando? ¿Por qué no podía callarse la boca y disfrutar?_

—No lo sé. —El dedo rodeó su ombligo—. Casi enloquecí durante el tour. Es por eso que te besé en el escenario. Estaba tan frustrado porque no podía conseguir ningún tiempo real a solas contigo para…

Darren pareció perder el tren de pensamiento mientras su mano subía bajo la camisa de Chris. Cuando rozó accidentalmente una tetilla, Chris gimió, haciendo que Darren se pusiera increíblemente duro en sus propios pantalones.

—¿Para qué? —Chris quería escucharlo. Chris necesitaba escucharlo.

—Para hacer todo esto, supongo. —Comenzó a besar un punto particularmente vulnerable detrás de la oreja izquierda de Chris—. ¿Tú también me quieres, Chris? —susurró, su aliento caliente haciendo que Chris se estremeciera.

—Sí, joder, sí. —Involuntariamente, Chris empujó sus caderas contra el muslo de Darren, buscando algo de fricción. Gimió alto cuando la encontró, y Darren casi se corrió justo allí sólo por sentir la tentadora y dura longitud frotándose contra él.

Se volvieron a besar mientras Darren quitaba la camisa de Chris, sólo separándose para poder sacarla y tirarla en algún lugar del piso. Admiró el pálido y torneado pecho, los fuertes y perfectos brazos, y trató de decidir qué quería hacer primero. Había tantos sitios que quería saborear, morder, chupar…

Decidió ir primero por la clavícula de Chris y comenzó chupando con afán, mientras usaba sus manos para acariciar despacio los costados del menor de arriba hacia abajo, sintiéndole temblar bajo sus dedos. Sabía que le estaba marcando, pero ese pensamiento no le detuvo. La idea de Chris paseándose con una marca que él había dejado allí con su boca… bueno, eso en cierto modo despertó un instinto animal en él. Chupó y mordió más fuerte, y Chris gritó de placer.

Darren usó su pulgar para masajear las tetillas de Chris. La reacción que consiguió fue tan increíble que quería seguir haciéndolo por el resto de su vida. Chris ya estaba jadeando violentamente, _y apenas habían comenzado_.

Reemplazando el dedo con su lengua, Darren se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de Chris para tener un mejor acceso. El hombre menor estaba agarrándole los hombros fuertemente, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Darren sonrió. Chris se estaba derritiendo lentamente y era él el que estaba haciéndole eso.

Se tomó su tiempo, besando el cuerpo de Chris hacia abajo hasta que alcanzó la cintura de sus jeans. Tocó el botón y el cierre juguetonamente, tocando la erección palpitante bajo estos y sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca. Darren alzó la mirada para ver un par de intensos ojos azules mirándole. Estaban grandes y brillantes, y tan, tan impresionantes.

—¿Te importa si te quito los pantalones? —preguntó en un tono coqueto.

—¿De verdad crees que es el momento para actuar tan caballeroso? Sólo quítalos, Darren —respondió Chris impacientemente porque, en serio, los pantalones estaban realmente ajustados y ya era doloroso.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Chris. —Le guiñó un ojo con descaro. Abrió el botón antes de bajar el cierre cuidadosamente. Chris suspiró de alivio, pero necesitaba más.

Darren besó y mordisqueó los huesos de sus caderas mientras le quitaba los pantalones. Pronto, sólo tenía puestos sus boxers azules y Darren todavía estaba completamente vestido. _Eso no es justo_, pensó Chris, y alargó la mano para tirar de Darren.

Darren le dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero esta desapareció cuando Chris comenzó a obrar con los botones de su camisa, uno por uno, revelando la piel y el vello en su pecho muy despacio, disfrutando con ello. Darren esperó pacientemente, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Chris; estaban tan llenos de deseo y pasión.

Una vez que la camisa estuvo yaciendo en el piso junto a la ropa de Chris, el menor fue por los jeans de Darren, rozando las yemas de sus dedos por el pecho y el abdomen de Darren, y siguiendo el oscuro y feliz sendero hacia la cinturilla. Miró a Darren en busca de confirmación antes de bajar el cierre.

Su propia verga palpitó cuando rozó la erección de Darren. Ya no podía esperar por algo de fricción, así que se deshizo de los pantalones tan rápido como pudo y entonces estaba acercando más a Darren, sus caderas chocando, ambos gimiendo cuando sus penes se encontraron, apenas separados por las delgadas capas de algodón.

—Mierda —siseó Darren, dejando que su cabeza cayera en el hombro de Chris, mordisqueando su cuello atentamente.

—Nngh, Darren, no creo que vaya a durar mucho…—admitió Chris, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de contenerse, de tomarlo más despacio.

—Ah… yo tampoco —respondió Darren en un gruñido—. Déjame…—añadió, antes de rozar su manos inquisitivamente en la ropa interior de Chris. Chris asintió frenéticamente.

Darren enganchó sus dedos en la cinturilla de los boxers y los bajó hasta que cayeron alrededor de los tobillos de Chris. Su erección finalmente estaba libre y Darren gimió al verla.

—Bueno, joder, de verdad es sobresaliente. —Se lamió los labios, demasiado ocupado admirando la verga de Chris para hacer algo más.

—¿Darren? —dijo Chris, frustrado—. Deja de mirarla.

—Pero es una verga tan grande —respondió Darren, haciendo un mohín.

—Entonces _tócala_, o lo haré yo mismo.

Chris alargó la mano como si estuviera por hacerlo, pero Darren ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad de llegar allí cuando apretó los dedos alrededor de su longitud. Chris jadeó alto, sus uñas clavándose dolorosamente en los hombros del mayor, pero ninguno de ellos preocupándose por ello en ese momento. Darren comenzó a masturbarle, lentamente al principio, experimentalmente, y luego añadiendo algunos giros de sus muñecas. Cuando rozó la punta chorreante con su pulgar, Chris casi perdió el control.

—Más, Darren, _más_ —exigió, jadeando.

Darren aumentó el ritmo, pero se percató de que realmente quería intentar algo más antes de que Chris se corriera, así que se arrodilló en el piso rápidamente. Mordisqueó la piel firme en el interior de los muslos de Chris, dándole una oportunidad de detenerle si no quería ir más allá. Pero, a juzgar por los sonidos terriblemente excitantes que estaba haciendo Chris en ese momento, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Así que lamió provocativamente desde la base hasta la punta de la verga de Chris. Chris tembló, sus manos moviéndose instantáneamente a los rizos de Darren, donde enterró sus dedos con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo.

Lamió la punta, saboreando el líquido preseminal, gimiendo por lo dulce y salado y simplemente _tan Chris_ que era. Envolvió la boca en su cabeza, hundiendo las mejillas, y Chris tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empujar en la caliente y húmeda cavidad. _Era jodidamente increíble. _

—Darren… ah, oh, Dios mío, Dare… ungh. —Estaba sudando y sin aliento, y ya tan, tan al borde.

Darren se atrevió a tomar un poco más, cubriendo el resto con su puño, tratando de mover su mano y su boca rítmicamente. Pareció funcionar, porque Chris estaba perdiendo el control y sus gemidos se estaban volviendo más y más altos. Darren esperaba que nadie pasara por allí, porque estaba seguro de que las delgadas paredes del tráiler y las ventanas abiertas no contendrían los sonidos, y les atraparían.

Ese pensamiento _no_ debería ser tan excitante.

Desesperado por algo de atención, movió sus propios boxers hasta que su erección estuvo fuera de la prisión de algodón. Darren envolvió su mano izquierda alrededor de sí mismo, que no era tan práctico como usar la derecha, pero por ahora tendría que ser suficiente. Gruñó por el toque y Chris se estremeció y gritó aún más.

Darren ya estaba tan, tan cerca. Puso más dedicación en la verga de Chris, balanceando su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, masturbando la base, enrollando su lengua en la cabeza, presionándola contra la gruesa vena debajo.

Chris apretó su agarre en el cabello de Darren, como una advertencia. Trató de hablar, pero la única palabra que logró decir sonó mucho como _uhmf_.

Por un segundo, Darren consideró alejarse y terminar con sus manos, pero no lo hizo. Estaba ansioso por probar más, beber hasta la última gota que Chris tenía para ofrecer. Así que volvió a gemir, esperando que ello lo hiciera. Y lo hizo.

Chris se corrió con fuerza en la garganta de Darren, su orgasmo impactándole como un rayo mientras Darren tragaba a su alrededor, intensificando la sensación de completo y maravilloso placer. Sabía que estaba haciendo ruidos muy poco civilizados, pero no le importaba. No podía importarle.

Miró hacia abajo para encontrar a Darren liberando su ahora suave pene, su lengua lamiendo todos los hilos blancos de semen que habían caído en su barbilla, sus mejillas, sus labios, mientras se masturbaba violentamente. Chris sabía que se habría puesto muy duro ante la vista si no fuera porque seguía desmoronándose por el increíble orgasmo que había experimentado treinta segundos atrás. Darren inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos avellana llenos y oscuros, y se fundieron con los azules de Chris. Eso fue todo lo que tomó.

Darren gruñó cuando su puño se movió más rápido, semen derramándose en el suelo, en su mano, en su abdomen. El nombre de Chris se deslizó de sus labios varias veces como un mantra. Era lo más excitante y hermoso que Chris había visto en su _vida_.

Jadeando, Darren soltó su pene mientras Chris se deslizaba hacia el piso. Se encontraron inmediatamente en un beso hambriento, todo lenguas y dientes, y Chris se saboreó en la boca del otro hombre y _joderjoderjoder_, eso era increíblemente caliente.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron uno al otro por un par de segundos antes de estallar en risas incontrolables. Todo había sido tan intenso, tan acalorado, tan asombroso… tan imprevisto y aun así tan auténtico.

Darren rozó sus dedos sobre los hinchados labios rosados de Chris. —Y la gente dice que mis frases seductoras son estúpidas y nunca funcionan.

Chris sonrió mientras apartaba un rizo salvaje que había caído en la sudorosa frente de Darren. —Oh, cariño, son terribles.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas el hecho de que estamos desnudos en el piso de tu tráiler? —preguntó el mayor, arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, tú no eres el único cuya imaginación ha sido alimentada —admitió Chris, y los ojos avellana de Darren se iluminaron con una pizca de dorado.

Las palabras se volvieron besos, y los besos se volvieron gemidos. Pronto ambos estaban perdidos en el júbilo de hacer de las cosas que habían imaginado la más dichosa realidad.

Las llamas los envolvieron y el mundo exterior pareció desvanecerse fuera del tráiler.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
